Butterfly, or Kurt's Birthday
by WaningMoon
Summary: Sometimes, Blaine's song choices are questionable, at best. Pure fluff. Rated T to play it safe.


**A/N: This was written for a prompt in the kurt_blaine Livejournal community, where Blaine sings a rather inappropriate song for Kurt. Voila.**

**Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the lyrics are mine.**

**Butterfly – _or Kurt's Birthday_**

It was no secret among the Warblers that Blaine didn't really have a very high alcohol tolerance. Just two drinks and he would get pretty wasted. It was also no secret among the Warblers that Blaine tended to do very amusing things when he was drunk.

Which was why when Blaine announced that he would be hosting a surprise birthday party for Kurt at his place and the Warblers and New Directions were both expected there, the Warblers knew they would find some way to get Blaine drunk and give Kurt a birthday that he would not forget for a very long time.

* * *

Kurt was having a fantastic birthday, one that he hadn't had in the longest time. Burt and Carole had agreed to let him have a slumber party with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina, and at midnight they had surprised him with a cake in his face. (It had taken him an hour to clean all the cake off his face and out of his hair, and he would probably not forgive them for it, but he had to grudgingly admit that it _had_ been fun.)

At breakfast, Carole had made him a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes liberally topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, and after the girls had left, Blaine had come over.

Blaine's present had consisted of a shopping spree with Mr. Anderson's credit card (Kurt wondered if Blaine's father knew about that), so Kurt had spent the entire afternoon and part of the evening with his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_.

Kurt smiled, resting his head against the window in Blaine's cherry red Corvette. This had been a pretty wonderful year for him. He had gotten a _real_ family – a mother and a brother – a _mother_, after all these years! – and he had a _boyfriend_. He sighed happily. Of course, a part of him couldn't help wondering if he was going to wake up in the morning and realise that all of this had been nothing but a wonderful dream.

Blaine's light touch on his knee assured him that it was all real, and drew Kurt back to the present. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, who glanced at him with a smile, one hand on the steering wheel.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Kurt's smile grew. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am. And I'm half wondering whether all this is just a dream, and when I wake up you'll be gone."

Blaine took his eyes off the road long enough to find Kurt's hand and take it. He brought it to his lips in a brief kiss. "It's not a dream. And I promise I'll be there when you wake up," he answered softly, glancing at Kurt again.

Kurt blushed. "Keep your eyes on the road," he told the older boy, looking out the window again, hiding a smile.

Blaine laughed.

Kurt frowned, straightening. "Blaine, where are we? This isn't the way to my house…"

"No, this is the way to _my_ house," Blaine replied coolly.

Kurt looked at Blaine, shocked. "Your – your place?"

"Yep," Blaine said. "Didn't I tell you? Your dad said you could stay the night."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "He said that?"

"Well, provided Finn stays over too," Blaine went on, "but he'll be coming over later."

There was something in Blaine's smile that should have alarmed Kurt, but his heart was beating way too loudly for him to focus on anything else. _He was going to be spending the night at Blaine's place_.

"You okay?" Blaine asked cheekily after Kurt had been quiet for a while.

"Okay? Oh, I'm…I'm _good_."

Blaine grinned, pressing down on the accelerator a little more.

* * *

"Guys, shhh!" Wesley said, freezing with a balloon in his hand.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, the only one to respond. The rest of the Warblers and New Directions were too busy getting along with one another to pay attention to Wes.

"Guys, SHUSH!" Wes repeated, louder this time. "I thought I heard something."

The basement slowly fell into silence, which was quite a feat, considering the huge group had been making quite a racket in the large basement of the Anderson abode.

Wes strained his ears, trying to pick out the sounds he thought he had heard. Sure enough, a moment later the front door slammed shut, and Blaine's voice all but screamed into the house, "Welcome to Casa Anderson!" (Screaming, of course, for the benefit of those who were in the basement.) The conversation after that was much softer, not that the Glee clubbers noticed.

"Alright, guys, we've got five minutes! Blaine's gonna show Kurt around the house and he's ending with the basement, so get a hiding spot, now!" Wes hissed. He dashed up the stairs to where the light switch was, calling out to David to save him a spot. He waited, one hand on the light switch, watching as everyone hid under the tables and behind the refrigerator and jukebox and wherever else they could find. Once hidden, he turned off the lights.

The next forty-five seconds were punctuated by sounds of Wes stumbling around in the dark basement, apologising to inanimate objects or people, he couldn't tell which, calling out for David, who finally held up his cell phone to provide a scant amount of light for Wes.

"Did you spike the Coke?" came a whisper so soft it was only heard by the person for whom it was intended.

"Oh, yeah," the person replied.

And the basement lapsed into silence again.

A silence that lasted all of twenty seconds before a voice piped up, "Are they coming?"

"Soon."

"I think my foot fell asleep."

"Shhh!"

"Stop moving, your elbow is in my face!"

"Sorry!"

"Would you all just shut up before they hear us?"

"Hey, guys, I think I hear footsteps!"

Following that was seven seconds of shushing, and then, complete silence.

The basement door opened, and Blaine flipped the light switch on, illuminating the basement. "And this is the basement," he told Kurt, doing a quick scan to make sure everyone was hidden.

Kurt followed Blaine down. "Do you always decorate your basement like this?" he teased.

Blaine grinned. "I just thought we could have a little party here."

"Because a party is so fun with just two people," Kurt commented.

Blaine smirked, and Kurt, instantly recognising what he meant by that, blushed hard.

"Who says there's just two of us?"

Right on cue, everyone sprang out, albeit a little clumsily, since some of them had to come out from under tables.

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy crap!" Kurt froze, wide-eyed, taking in everyone.

Blaine walked backwards, a smile on his face. "Happy birthday, Kurt!"

Kurt grinned as Mercedes ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the party.

* * *

Barely an hour had passed, but the party was already pretty…lively. No one seemed to have caught on that the Coke was spiked – or no one in New Directions had, anyway, considering the Warblers (minus Blaine and Kurt) had spiked it – and everyone was getting drunk.

Somehow Brittany, Santana, Nick and Jeff had started a New Directions-versus-Warblers dance-off, and currently Mike and Nick were facing off to Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back".

"Hey you know what?" Blaine called out. (The dance-off carried on.) "It's time for my present for Kurt!"

"Present? Blaine, we just spent the entire day maxing out your dad's credit card!" Kurt laughed. "What else is there?"

"Please, Kurt, I'm a Warbler. Do you really think I'm gonna let my boyfriend's birthday pass without singing him a song?" Blaine grinned. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek, to whoops and cheers all around (with the exception of Finn, who was still very protective of his stepbrother).

He stood up, a little unsteady on his feet, and headed to the side of the basement where the stereo – and Blaine's extensive CD collection, consisting mostly of Top 40s over the years – was. He searched for a CD, pulled it out of its case and slipped it into the stereo as the Warblers got into formation.

(Rachel was amazed by how coordinated the Warblers were, even for an impromptu performance. She made a mental note to grill New Directions on that.)

Blaine selected the right track and hit play, and the music blasted out. He danced over to where the Warblers were as they began singing. Someone had grabbed a chair and placed it in the centre of the room, and Puck and Tina steered Kurt into it, sitting him down. Grinning, his cheeks pink, Kurt crossed one leg over the other as New Directions sat down on the floor around him.

_I'm taking a moment just imagining that I'm dancing with you_

_I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes_

_You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on_

_Until I write a song about you_

Kurt raised his eyebrows. That…was an interesting choice of song.

_And you have your own engaging style_

_And you've got the knack to vivify_

_And you make my slacks a little tight_

_You may unfasten them if you like_

_That's if you crash and spend the night_

Kurt froze, eyes wide. Did Blaine really just sing that?

_But you don't fold, you don't fade_

_You got everything you need_

_Especially me_

_Sister, you've got it all_

_You make the call to make my day_

_In your message say my name_

_Your talk is all the talk_

_Sister, you've got it all_

The girls were cheering now. Mercedes glanced at Kurt, giggling with Tina over his stunned look.

_Curl your upper lip up and let me look around_

_Ride your tongue along your bottom lip then bite down_

_And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch_

'_Cause they're the perfect jumping off point_

_Getting closer to your butterfly_

Finn frowned. Sure, Kurt and Blaine had a thing going on, but this song was just…weird. And from the looks on Santana's, Sam's, Quinn's, Mercedes' and Tina's faces, something was going on that he wasn't aware of.

_Will you float on by?_

_Oh, kiss me with your eyelashes tonight_

_Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine_

_And let's mood the lights and finally make it right_

The Warblers exchanged smirks amongst themselves. This was way better than anything they could have planned.

_But you don't fold, you don't fade_

_You got everything you need_

_Especially me_

_Sister, you've got it all_

_You make the call to make my day_

_In your message say my name_

_Your talk is all the talk_

_Sister, you've got it all_

_You got it all, you got it all, you got it all_

_You got it all, you got it all, you got it all_

_You got it all, woo, hey baby, uh_

_You've got it all_

This had just crossed from awkward to uncomfortable. Kurt glanced at Finn, who was frowning so hard Kurt thought he was about to rupture a blood vessel. _Oh, dear Gaga, help me_. Unfortunately, Gaga was not with him, as Blaine danced up to Kurt.

_Doll, I need to see you pull your knee socks up_

_Let me feel you upside down, slide in, slide out_

_Slide over here, climb into my mouth now child_

Kurt's jaw dropped. His face was red hot. _What_ was Blaine thinking?

Finn stood up. His frown was a different one now, not confused, but annoyed.

"DUDE! Are you trying to have sex with my brother?"

"Oh, god," Kurt muttered, burying his face in his hands. _Kill me now.

* * *

_

_At least the party's over_, Kurt thought as he lay in his sleeping bag in the basement, next to Finn, whose deep snoring was preventing him from falling asleep.

After Blaine's song, Finn had refused to let Blaine and Kurt sleep next to each other, which was why he was lying between the two of them now. Snoring.

With a sigh, Kurt wondered if Blaine was asleep.

Kurt's phone buzzed. Frowning slightly, wondering who it was, he picked it up and glanced at it. Blaine's name appeared on the screen, and he smiled. He had a psychic boyfriend.

_Hey Kurt. You up?_

_**What do you think?**_

On the other side of Finn, a dim little light went on. Kurt smiled, waiting for Blaine's text.

And a moment later, a buzz.

_Good. So I'm really, really sorry about the song. I think Jeff spiked the drinks._

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_**Blaine, even if you weren't drunk, it…was a sweet thing to do :P**_

On Finn's other side, Blaine smiled, still embarrassed, still in disbelief that he had sung something like that to Kurt, in front of everyone but Kurt's parents. And that probably would have earned him a permanent ban from the Hummel-Hudson household.

_I'm glad you enjoyed one of the most embarrassing moments of my life._

Kurt grinned.

_**Lemme guess: it's a tie between tonight and Gap?**_

Blaine was about to type out a reply when another text came in.

_**FTR, the next time you sing a song like this in front of Finn, we're through :P**_

Blaine couldn't help laughing. Softly, of course. He propped himself up on his elbow, holding up his phone to illuminate the room a little.

"The next time I do something like this," Blaine whispered, "it'll be a duet."

Kurt grinned. "You're on, Anderson," he whispered back. "Just…not in front of Finn."

**-|end|-**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
